Friend Or Foe
by Booksarecoolandnerdsrule
Summary: Let your foes become your friends, or you'll never see us ever again. "You've got to be kidding me," Keefe said. He glared at Tam, just like Dex had at Fitz. "This can't be happening," Fitz agreed. "They want us to-" Dex started. "Become friends?" Tam finished, shuddering.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**A/n: Hey readers**

 **Okay, so I'm back with another KotLC story, this time with actual chapters. The chapters will probably end up being different lengths. This one's pretty short. Every chapter will switch off from Fitz-Dex-Tam-Keefe's POV, in that exact order. I hope you enjoy,**

 **Booksarecoolandnerdsrule**

 **Chapter 1: Gone**

 **FITZ**

If you would've told me that Sophie Foster got kidnapped, I probably would've believed you and went after her. Sophie's good at getting herself into trouble. If you would've told me that my sister got kidnapped, that's a whole other story. Biana might be Sophie's best friend but she couldn't handle being kidnapped.

That's what worried me. Biana was hanging out with Sophie and Linh in her room. When I knocked on her door, no one answered. I turned the doorknob and walked in.

Her room was a wreck, which was weird because Biana always kept her room neat. I walked across her carpet. "Biana?" I called.

No response.

"Sophie?" I tried.

Nothing.

"Linh?"

Silence.

The girls were gone.

 **DEX**

"Hey, Grady," I told my uncle when he answered the door. "Is Sophie here?"

"Not right now. She's at the Vackers."

I frowned. _Of course she's hanging out with Wonderboy._ "Tell her I stopped by."

"Sure. Bye, Dex."

"Bye."

He closed the door and I was about to leap away before Fitz appeared next to me. "Oh, hey," he said. "Are the girls here?"

"Grady said that they were by you."

"I thought so too but when I went into Biana's room, no one was there."

"Weird. You think they're at Alluveterre?"

"Maybe."

"Unless they went shopping or something?"

"They would've told my dad first."

"Okay then. I'll go to Alluveterre and you'll ask your dad if they said they were going anywhere."

"Fine."

As I walked away from Fitz and pulled out a leaping crystal, a single thought came to my mind. _I just agreed with Fitz Vacker._

 **TAM**

I looked up when Dex walked into my room. I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Tam. Do you know where the girls are?"

"Nope."

"They were supposedly at the Vackers, but they left. They weren't at the Ruewens', so I thought I'd check here."

"I don't think they're here, Dex. I would've heard them. If you want we could check anyways."

"Yeah."

So I took him to Linh's room. But it was empty. "That's weird. They aren't at any of the houses or here? Where could they be?"

"I have no idea. We have to find them."

"No kidding. My sister and Biana are missing!"

" _And_ Sophie," Dex added.

I blinked. "Yeah. And Sophie. Do you think that they might've gone shopping or something?"

"I thought that too, but Fitz said that they would've told Alden."

"Okayyy—"

"Wait!" Dex interrupted. "What's that?" He pointed at Linh's desk.

"Wow, Dex. I thought even you would be smart enough to know that that's a _desk_."

He rolled his eyes. "Not the desk. The paper." He walked over to Linh's desk and picked up the folded up paper.

He slowly unfolded it and gasped. "It's a note!"

 **KEEFE**

I was busy brushing my teeth when Fitz hailed me. "Whuh uh, Fihs?" I asked, my mouth full of toothpaste.

"Are you brushing your teeth?"

"Yeh."

"Well could you hurry up?"

I spit the paste out of my mouth. "What's the rush, Fitzy?" I sipped a cup of water to rinse my mouth out.

"Sophie, Biana, and Linh are missing."

I spit the soapy water out onto the imparter. " _What?!_ "

"First of all, gross. Second, yeah, they're gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?!"

"They aren't at my house, or Sophie's. Dex is at Alluveterre right now, but I don't think he's having much luck."

"What tells you that?"

"I just asked my dad and he said that Biana never told him anything about leaving."

I wiped the imparter screen and left the bathroom. "They're teenagers, Fitz. There's a time in every girl's life where they have something called _living a little._ "

"So you don't want to help us find her?"

"Relax, Fitz. I was messing with you. Of course I want to help you find Foster."

"And Biana and Linh?"

"Right, right, them too. I'll be at your place in a sec."

"Wait, I think I just found something!"

"Cool, so did I!"

"Really? What?"

"The hang up button." I turned off my imparter and smirked. _Looks like Foster needs a hero._

 **A/n: Okay, so I know it was short, but I'll be back with another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

**A/n: Hey readers! It's Booky (Sorry guys, I needed a nickname!) and I'm back with Chapter 2.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Thanks so much! I really like Project B, by the way (unless you changed the title to Project A, now). It's so cool!**

 **glitterbutt11: Aww, thanks. I sure hope it turns about to be one of the best things you've ever read! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **strawbr'yblond periwinkle love: Thanks! If you can't wait to see where this goes, then here's Chapter 2.**

 **themusicaddict (Guest): Hey, you're back from Neverswan! I'm glad you're getting into reviewing. They're the best. Love the _French_ , lol.**

 **That's it for reviews. Thanks for reading. Here's Chapter 2.** **Oh wait. If you've read my Harry Potter Fan Fiction you'd know that I don't know how to make a line break. If you see the words "LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK", just consider that a long line, 'kay?**

 **Now, Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: Notes**

 **FITZ**

By the time Keefe came over, I had already read and reread the note around seven times.

"Whatcha up to, Fitzy?" Keefe asked, entering Biana's room. He smirked. "Woah. This room is literally blinding me with pinkness. So what did you find?"

"This note," I tell him giving it to him.

"Dear Diary, I think that Keefe is the cutest person I've ever known! Love, Sophie."

I snatched the paper out of his hands. "It doesn't say that!" (Just to make sure I checked the other side. Sophie never wrote that. Not that it mattered. . . Who was I kidding? Yeah. I liked Sophie. You got a problem with that?)

Keefe smiled. "Okay, she didn't actually write that. But I bet she writes about me in her real diary!"

 _I sure hope she doesn't._ "You're kidding yourself, Keefe. She probably doesn't even _have_ a diary."

"Well, _you_ killed the mood."

"Nope, you did. Please Keefe. Sophie could be in trouble!"

Keefe smirked. "So first you yell at me for forgetting your sister and Linh and now you do it yourself?" He clicked his tongue. "Such a hypocrite."

"I didn't yell. . ."

"Yell about what?" Tam asked, coming into the room. "Woah. Too much pink." His eyes lit up. "Is this Biana's room?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

Dex walked in next. He nodded to Keefe. "I should've known that Fitz would invite you. Hey."

"Hey," Keefe murmured back, but he was too busy glaring at Tam. "Bangs Boy," he muttered.

Dex stared at the paper in my hand. "Tam, they got one too!"

"They got what?" asked Tam, too focused on a portrait of Biana to pay attention.

Dex rolled his eyes, then looked back at me. "Fitz, is that a note from the girls?"

I blinked. "You found one too?"

He pulled a tiny scroll out of his pocket.

 **DEX**

I didn't expect Fitz to find a note too. Then again, Wonderboy got everything.

"What's with the papers?" Keefe asked.

"It's the thing that I found," Fitz explained.

"Uh, you mean the thing that _we_ found?" I shot back.

"Yeah, him and Tam found something too," Fitz continued as if he totally didn't just blow me off.

"I what?" Tam asked, finally looking up.

I sighed. "The note, Tam!"

"Oh yeah. _We're very near, but let's be clear: You need to find us, before we disappear. From, L, S, B._ "

I nodded. "That's what the note said. Guys, I'm really worried. What if they got kidnapped?"

"Do you seriously think they'd write us a note if they just got kidnapped?" Fitz asked.

"Two notes," Keefe corrected. "What did yours say, anyways?"

Fitz closed his eyes. " _A beautiful heart hidden inside a tree. There, the Empath will give you note number three. From, L, S, B._ "

We all looked at Keefe.

He frowned. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"Well, we're back to where we started," I grumbled, falling onto the chair next to Biana's desk.

"Well, not exactly," Tam said, crossing his arms. "I think I've got an idea what the second clue could mean. . ."

 **TAM**

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Well, can you say the note again?"

He nodded. " _A beautiful heart hidden inside a tree. There, the Empath will give you note number three_."

 _A beautiful heart hidden inside a tree. . ._

"Calla's tree," Dex and I said in unison. We smiled at each other.

"That would make a lot of sense," Fitz agreed.

My lips curl. "Well. Look who's catching on."

"I could say the same thing about you, Bangs Boy," Keefe sneered. "You were totally obsessing over Fitz's sister for the last ten minutes."

I hated to admit it, but I knew that my cheeks might have changed their color a little. "Well, it's better than obsessing over my _hair_!"

Keefe gasped and reached for his 'perfect' blonde locks. "How dare you!"

"Guys, this isn't a time for fighting!" Dex yelled. "We need to find the girls."

"Don't get involved, Dex," Fitz hissed.

Dex glared at him. "Why do I have to listen to you all the time, _Wonderboy_? You know what? I'm going to Calla's tree, because _I_ actually care about my friends."

He stalked out of the room.

"Well he can't do it without me," Keefe said. He got up and followed Dex.

Fitz groaned. "Look what you did, Tam!"

"What _I_ did?! How the heck is this _my_ fault?!"

"I don't know. . . You're a shade!"

"Don't bring my ability into this, Fitz! If anyone has a creepy ability, it's you, Fitz. You can read people's thoughts. Don't you understand how sketchy that is?"

He stayed silent.

I stomped to the door. "Whatever. I want to save my sister and my friends. You should too."

 **KEEFE**

Dex was pretty pissed after his whole rundown with Fitz, but he wasn't thinking when he left. He needed my help to figure out the third note somehow, according to the girls. I had no idea what the note was talking about though. I did _not_ know a third note.

"Keefe, do you think we'll find them?" Dex asked.

At that moment, I felt older. Dex was looking up to me. Stupid mistake though. He was definitely more mature than I was. I had to comfort him though. "Dex, we'll find them. I'm sure of it." I gave him my kick-butt-Keefe smile.

He grinned in return.

"Hey guys," Bangs Boy cuts in, interrupting our Keefex moment.

I rolled my eyes. "Way to crush the moment, Bangs Boy."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Are we going to Havenfield or not?"

"Wait!" Fitz called, running over. He stopped and gasped for a breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I was kind of a jerk to all of you back there."

"Except for me," I murmured. Fitz never did anything rude to me in Biana's room.

Fitz blinked. "I guess I left you out on that fun, huh?"

Tam and Dex looked away from Fitz.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

With no response again, he sighed. "If we're trying to get to Havenfield, we could use my leapmaster."

 **(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Once we were at Calla's tree, we all circled it stupidly, not sure what to do. "Well now what?" Bangs Boy asked.

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're supposed to have the third note," Dex answered, crossing his arms.

I leaned against the Calla tree. "Well I don't—"

 _You did it, Keefe._

That was Sophie's voice! I looked up. "Sophie?!"

Fitz spun around. "Where?!"

 _Keefe, this is the note. You have to remember this. Record it in your photographic memory. Let your foes become your friends, or you'll never see us ever again. From, me, Linh, and Biana._

 _So that's what L, S, and B stood for?_ were my first thoughts.

 _What did you think it stood for?_ she transmitted. _Lasagna, Spaghetti, and Bagels?_

 _What the heck are those?_ I thought.

 _I can't answer anymore questions, Keefe. Good luck._

 _Wait!_

Her voice didn't fill my mind again. Except for when I imagined it. In my thoughts she repeated my name over and over again.

 _Keefe_.

 _Keefe_.

"Keefe!" Fitz shouted, shaking my head into focus. "You totally spaced out."

I blinked. "Oh, sorry. I just got the third note."

 **A/n: Oooooh. Note number three will be here sometime soon. Oops. I meant Chapter 3. . . . Or did I? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reading

**A/n: Hey readers. So I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I was very busy with school and stuff. But here's Chapter 3.**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Haha, I don't know what I would do without my line breaks. It's so hard to make them rhyme, so thanks so much. I don't know how Shannon did all the Black Swan notes! Thanks!**

 **glitterbutt11: Sorry, can't ruin the story for you, so not telling. Okay, I ship Sophitz, Bam/Tiana, Dinh or maybe Darella. After Nightfall I think I might have started shipping Tam and Marella. That could be a thing. Oh, and Keefe with me.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks. Okay, I know what happened with my profile. I tried fixing it a million times and it just didn't work. Believe me, I know what an enter key is. I actually finally was able to fix it a few days ago so maybe you can check it out. Thanks.**

 **themusicaddict (guest): Hahaha, ACTION!! Omg, your awesome at French, Lol!! Thank you so much!!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Haha, please don't die. Here it is.**

 **Strawberry: Called you that, like you asked. Uh oh, what did I start??? ;) Thanks. Boooookkkyyy. Thanks about the cover. I use this app called Text on Pictures. I use it all the time to make covers. It's the best.**

 **Guest: Here's more!!**

 **Guest: Haha, thanks. Can't give it away, sorry.**

 **CoCo (guest): Sorry! You wanted me to update soon and I didn't do it until now. . . Sorry, dude. Here it is!**

 **Wow. This gets a lot more reviews then my HP fanfic, so if you like Harry Potter, go check it out.**

 **By the way, whoever read NEVERSWAN, I know I said that I'd write a sequel, but Nightfall contradicted my theory. Sorry, I don't think I could continue. But here's Chapter 3!!**

 **Chapter 3: The Reading**

 **FITZ**

"Okaaayy," I said after Keefe told us the clue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dex asked.

"I don't have any foes," Keefe retorted.

"Oooh, not true," I shot back. "Fintan and the Neverseen, your dad, your mom, Tam, and probably Sophie, if we don't figure out how to fix this."

"Okay, I am _not_ becoming friends with Fintan. He's not my type. I am _not_ becoming friends with my parents. Or Bangs Boy."

"Same with me," Tam shot back, crossing his arms.

"Then I guess we'll never find the girls," I reminded them. "Besides, it's just you guys. I don't have any enemies." That was weird to say. Any enemies. Bleh, my tongue. . .

"Uh, Wonderboy?" Keefe said, smirking. "Dex is crazy about you, right? Don't think your so perfect."

 **DEX**

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like the sound of this. But I'll do it anyways. Fitz, I _really_ don't like you, but I'll do this for Sophie."

They all looked shocked.

"Well, someone had to agree first," I told them. "I also kind of think they're right. It's stupid that we hate each other. Well, some of us."

"Fine. I'll do it too." Fitz put out his hand to me. "I don't want to hate you, Dex."

I wanted to say something about him being _Wonderboy_ , so _of course_ he had to do the right thing. But I stopped myself. It was a start.

Fitz and I looked at Keefe.

"I'm not doing this," he snapped.

"Not even for the girls?" Fitz asked.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "This is fake. The girls are just trying to trick us into not hating each other. They weren't kidnapped. If they were, they wouldn't have had time to leave us the notes. Can't you understand that? They're hiding."

"I'm not taking chances," I responded. "Even if it's true, they want this for us. Maybe we should listen. What do you say, Tam?"

Tam looked down and thought for a moment.

 **TAM**

"Look," I finally said, "I'll agree. Keefe, I'm willing to this if you will too."

"I really don't want to," Keefe whined.

"Come on, Keefe," Dex groaned. "We all agreed. Now it's your turn."

He sighed. "Ugh, fine. But I'm not touching your hand."

"By the way," I continued. "I didn't finish speaking yet."

"Too late, Bangs Bo— _Tam_."

"Not the best way to start a friendship, Keefe," Fitz said.

He faked a smile and glared at me. "What?"

"I'm taking a reading of you."

"Not happening."

"You already agreed."

"I agreed try to be friends with you. Not to have you put your shadow vapor inside me."

"I'm sorry. _Too late._ "

 **KEEFE**

 _That. Stupid. BANGS! BOY!!_

"I'm _not_ talking a reading," I snapped.

"Yeah, you are," Tam replied, stepping closer.

"No. I'm. _Not_."

I don't like him. No one can make me like him. Not even Sophie. The shadow vapor was another negative to this deal.

"I'm not doing this without a reading," Tam insisted.

"God, Tam, why do you have to be so stubborn?!" I yelled.

" _Me_? I'm a stubborn?! I've been trying to get a reading of you since I met you, and I still didn't get one because _Blondie_ won't let me take one!"

"I don't want you to see my darkness! My parents are evil! Their DNA is inside of me!"

"If that's what you're scared about, then don't be," Tam said, his voice calming down.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Generations before you have nothing to do with your shadow vapor. Everyone has their own potential. If. . . that was what you were scared about, then I would've felt the same way. Your not the only one with mommy and daddy issues. So what are you scared of now, Blondie?"

I stood there, dumbfounded. "I. . . don't know!"

I followed my gut and ran down the hill of Calla's Tree in Havenfield. I continued running until I ran out of breath. I hid behind a tree in one of the pastures.

A shadow seeped through the grass. "I'm sorry," it whispered. Tam.

I crossed my legs and slid onto the grass. "Look, I wasn't actually scared because of my parents. I was scared of knowing my results. I don't know what I am anymore. I joined the Neverseen and left it. I do stupid things but I do them for my friends. So who am I destined to be? _What_ am I destined to be? Good or bad?"

"Do you want to know that?" he whispered.

"I don't know. You know what? Take a reading. But don't tell me the results until you think I'm ready. I mean it."

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Just do it." I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Tam's shadow wasn't alone. It was right next to its master. Tam reached his hand out to me.

I flinched.

"Dude, I'm trying to help you up."

I smiled. I took his hand and wiped off a few stray pieces of grass off my clothes.

"Are you ready?" Tam asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm never ready. But do it."

His shadow floated inside me and everything felt cold.

 **A/n: Okay. Hopefully more soon. Sorry that it's kind of short. Do you guys think it's choppy or anything. I feel like I use a lot more emotion in my Harry Potter one. If you think this needs anything just say something.**

 **So long,**

 **~Booky**


End file.
